Isaac Kumano
Issac is the leader of School of Democracy and the adoptive father of Ivan. As such, he is the main antagonist of the single-player campaign and serves as its eighth and final boss. He is voiced by Cary Mizobe in English and by Tsuyoshi Koyama in Japanese. Background Kumano descends from a Japanese ninja clan that served a number of shogunates up until the Meiji period, at which point they fled to Russia. This clan's skills continued to be passed along through the ages, proven when Kumano demonstrates a supreme level of experience with them during the final battle against him. Kumano himself served as a Russian military general, likely during the Cold War. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, he formed the School of Democracy in the hopes of one day restoring what he believes to be true world order. Some of his students at the time included Ivan's parents, whom he killed after their failure during a critical mission. He carved Ivan from his mother's womb and then proceeded to raise him and the other members of the SOD as his own children and students, all the while keeping Ivan's past a secret from him to prevent a rebellion. Nevertheless, that rebellion came when Ivan abandoned the SOD upon seeing the true extent of their ruthlessness. Not long afterwards, Kumano and the SOD captured the Cosmodrome upon Milakshiy Braat Island and obtained a number of Soviet satelite codes. He then proceeded to detonate them and wipe out nearly every bit of satellite technology on Earth through a phenomenon known as the Kessler Syndrome, thus setting up the events of the single-player campaign. Isaac was later stabbed by Ivan and he was able to retrieve the access code from Isaac to disable the missiles. Plot Mission 1: Issac was seen to set the launch codes that destroy all the satellite and electronics in the world at his command center. Mission 8: Issac made a quick appearance at his command center with Ludmilla commanding her to set of missiles to London and France. Before that he talked to himself stating Ivan is running out of time. Mission 9: Prior to his battle with Ivan he waited at the command center geared up. Right as Ivan walked in the room, he told him he was disappointing. He explain how he gave Ivan a purpose in life and he treated Ivan like a son. He also explain how his parents were in a critical hijacking mission and they fail the mission costing them their life and Issac taking Ivan from the mothers womb. He mentions that his goal in this private war to form a single nation. He noted he sacrifice innocent lives to reach his goals. He split the beans telling his former student all the powers from the S.O.D are with him too combined. Ivan struggle with the fight at the beginning. Issac caught his sword confirming that he still a blind man. Once Ivan sunglasses were pulled out the room changed to volcano like environment. After the fight Ivan stab in the chest. As Issac fell on the ground his final words were that the hell gates were open. His arm had the codes to disable to missiles that were heading to London, thanks to C4 reveling that to Ivan. Personality As would be expected from him, Kumano is very idealistic. He firmly believes that the United States and its allies encompass everything wrong with the modern world, and as such must be silenced. He is a firm believer that in order to create a truly perfect world, sacrifices must be made, and that includes the sacrifice of life. Abilities As Kumano was one of Ivan's teachers, it is fairly safe to say that Kumano is just as skilled as Ivan in combat if not more so. His weapon of choice is a double-bladed katana, but he also possesses several ninjitsu-like skills that have been enhanced thanks to Big Mouse's experimentation. Also, just like Ivan, Kumano is able to make use of Enbaku to enter a powered-up state, though he only does this to engage the second phase of his boss battle. There is no way to defeat Kumano in the first phase of the fight against him. The player only needs to survive for a minute or so. Afterwards, Ivan and Kumano will activate their Enbaku and enter the second phase of the battle, in which Kumano becomes far more aggressive and demonstrates just what he is capable of. He is very fast, able to outrun Ivan even if he is sprinting, thus making keeping distance from him very difficult. His attacks are equally as fast and difficult to dodge, not helped by the fact that he can easily disarm Ivan and string combos together to kill him in just a few clean hits. Like Grundla Saha and Jane Doe, Kumano has an attack that will instantly kill Ivan if it isn't dodged, in which he crouches down and then shoots forward while on fire. The katana and hand-to-hand combat are the only viable option for this fight as Ivan will have abandoned his firearms prior to it. Dodging and attacking while Kumano is vulnerable is the best strategy, but even that proves difficult as he doesn't leave much room for error. Melee Shot will take a large chunk off of his health, but he is able to block it if it isn't timed properly. With all these abilities combined, Kumano is easily one of the most difficult bosses in the game if not the most difficult of them all. Quotes *''"Ivan, you are running out of time." -''daring Ivan to hurry to him and stop the missile attacks during Mission 9. *''"Sacrifice, not murder. You never knew the difference."'' -to Ivan, justifying the SOD's killing of innocent people. Trivia *Kumano's Japanese voice actor, Tsuyoshi Koyama, is also known for supplying the voices for Bang Shishigami in the Blazblue ''series and Dickson in ''Xenoblade Chronicles. Strategies *Probably the best combo against Kumano is the Dodge+Follow-Up-Attack, then Strong-Attack, then Strong-Attack string. *Kumano seems to take at the most three hits in a row before he begins blocking. *When Kumano's health is low, he can do several of his straight flaming ground charges in a row. At least four in a row have been witnessed by players. *If you're quick, sometimes you can squeeze in a strong-attack then strong-attack string after winning the "QTE" event where Ivan and Kumano lock blades (where Ivan pushes Kumano backwards when winning). Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:School of Democracy